This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The organization of research support at Meharry Medical College has been revised. In order to support the changes in the RCMI Administrative Core a modification was requested and approved. This modification provided support for the Principal Investigator to devote additional effort to the management of the RCMI Program.